Danny becomes Dan
by jackass1997
Summary: Danny hits the part of being a ghost that scares him to death, Dani gets a family, vlad gets ripped apart molecule by molecule, and ember meets someone with flaming white hair this and more. First story I typed review please.
1. goodbye Danny

10 minutes earlier

Danny was fighting the fright knight with an ice sword when jazz shot the fenton peeler at them. Danny managed to get fright knight in the thermos but fell to the ground fron 20 feet in the air. At impact his nose cracked and turned blue green his chest area was cracked all over his Phantom logo showing it turned black and the suit around it turned white. He got up and flew as fast as he could to the ghost zone. When he was a quarter mile away form clockwork he was attacked by skulker a blow to the chest with mini rockets showed more cracks revealing a black v just under the DP logo going to his shoulders. He finally made it to his dtination clockworks.

* * *

At clockworks

Danny screamed as his hair erupted into an inferno of white fire and his canines enlarged to fangs. "Clockwork hes turning into his older self you must destroy him." Observer 1 said giving his best glare he could (one giant eye replaces his head with no neck how the hell can he squint) "everything is the way it should be." Clockwork said holding his time staff and tapping it to dannys head fast forwarding dannys body 4 hours older to speed up the process. Danny let out a ghost wail that like an earthquake to land sent the cracks all over his body. The cracks chiped away and showed him what he truly looked like. It showed his true form.

* * *

Jackass: hows that for a first chapter

Danny: what did you do to me!?

Jackass: find out next chapter

Dani *waving* by reveiw keep reading hope you like it


	2. the true form and mates

Jackass: now the second chapter of danny to dan

Danny: what gonna happen now

Jackass:lets find out

* * *

Danny stood there looking at him self in terror His gloves were black so were his boots, his black pants and shirt turned white, his belt stayed white so did his logo, and he had a black and white cape (capes are cool) "what happed to me I look like _HIM."_danny said horrified. "Daniel everything is how it should be." Clockwork said. Danny turned his head completely around like an owl and said "you call this normal I look like evil and terrifying had a baby and it grew up and raped mentally scaring. If this is normal I don't want to know crazy." "Daniel this is just a normal part of being a ghost. You have reached the age of 16. So being a halfa insted of full ghost any ghost dieing as a teen becomes there true form after 20 years. You still aging makes your ghost half age as well so becoming your true form came early." Clockwork said danny sighed " I guess it is normal but it scares me to death. I was afaid I'd wake up one day and look like this. What are you looking at eye ball?" The observers left in fear "thank you now as you know in the future the lunch lady and the box ghost have a child. They are mated because they both have found there true forms. When two ghost find there true forms they glow when they get closer to there mate. Your mate has all ready found her true form." Clockwork said danny said " how come dan didn't have a mate?" "Dan was the most powerful creature of that time. He had to be made sure he couldn't mate so I hid the energy signature that is released when ones true form is unlocked in his human half so no Dan jrs could be formed. A ghost with go to any langth to protect its mate and offspring dan was already dangerous enough." Clockwork said danny thought and said "whos vlads mate? Its spectra right." "Correct guess but you should be going to find yours." Clockwork said danny flew away and headed to the far frozen but ran into a little problem.

* * *

Danny: so whos my mate hu

Jackass:that will be reviled next chapter

Dani: come on tell us I want to know too

Jackass: review see yeah


	3. a phantoms mate

Jackass: wow I post this and not a day later I get 3 reviews thank you

Dan: so whos my mate?

Dani: when do I come in?

Dan:why did I have to look like this?

Jackass:capes are cool and you will. Also dan when you see your mate you might want to thank me

* * *

Dan was flying when out of no were skulker attacked him with a rocket. it didn't even hurt just the feel of it hitting his shirt then they just stopped "so you think you are strong lets see you handle this welp" every rocket went off dan just turned to vapor. Skulker looked horrified when he saw dan didn't have scratch on him 'this guys tuffer then he looks. Vlad could beat me easily but this guy I feel like he could destroy me.' Skulker thought Dan gave a happy wicked grin 'I beat skulker. I BEET SKULKER! I have never beet skulker with just strength. I think I'm gonna like this.' Dan made 3 duplicates and surrounded skulker "you my be the greatest hunter but I'm the ultimate enemie. " one copy blasted him into another copy and they just went all out. Skulker was welded into his suit whitch was a pile of melted metal. Dan flew away and saw Johnny and kitty. "Whow dude where you headed? " Johnny said. Kitty said " who are you?" Dan opens his mouth in a fanged happy smile and said " the names Dan. Dan phantom. and you are?" 'This is a chance to make a new life. One where I'll be liked by everyone here. Maybe I'll find a lair.' "Names Johnny 13 and this is kitty. So you look like some one we know. Have we met." Dan teleported to the far frozen.

* * *

Frostbite saw a whirlwind of white fire appear in the center of the village. Frostbite saw the ghost float to him. 'This spirit looks awfully familiar to me could I have met him before?' Frostbite thought before talking to dan. "It's good to see you again frostbite." Dan said being eye level with the one armed yeti. Frostbite looked a bit shocked 'I'm sorry stranger but I have never met you before." Frostbite said Dan just laughed "frostbite its me. The great one. Danny phantom." Frostbite saw the logo on his shirt and gasped "great one is that you? Oh it is great to have you back. What happened?" "I discovered my true form. I'm actually here because I need the infi-map to find - say no more oh great one it would be an honor to aid you in your quest to find your luck." Frost bite waved goodbye and Dan floated away. "Map take me to my mate." The map flew Dan to a black door with a blue burning 'E' "wait is this, oh god please be." Dan said knocking on the door. "Hold up." Someone opened the door she was in a black t-shirt and black boy shorts that mad her glowing whiteish skin and teal hair that wend down to her sholders a few strands wend down her face with no make up. In frount of him was Ember McLain. "Uh who are you?" 'Dam his is ripped. Wonder who he is.' Ember thought looking at his torso. "Uh I'm d Dan Phantom." Ember leaned on the door frame and folded her arms. "So what brings you here. Your glowing alot even for a ghost?" "Your glowing too." Dan said looking at herface void of any make up she looked so cute. "So what about it?" Ember said sounding like it was no big thing. "You wouldn't happen to be in your true form would you?" Dan said " yes what does that have to do with. wait glowing, true form that logo OH SHIT! DIPSTICK IS THAT YOU?" Ember shouted looking up and down at him.

* * *

Jackass:welp there it is

Dan:EMBER! EMBER IS MY MATE

Dani:come on I know you lisson to her music


	4. A phantoms daughter

Jackass: well here it is. Dani will finally be in the story

Dani: yay

Dan: jackass does not own us we suck because of buch hartman

Clockwork: in a dimension were he does own you your the strongest ghost in existence

Jackass: hes that now

* * *

Dan was watching a shocked ember scanning him. "Yeah its me Ember."Dan said grinning at the burning haired beauty's expression. "But that that means your. I' .we're."Ember said grabbing her long beautiful teal hair. ' how the hell could the dipstick be my mate for eternity.' Dan just smiled and folded his arms " well the good thing is I got the hottest most beautiful girl in the zone forever."Embers cheeks were blazing she was nervous that Dan said that 'when the hell did he get so confident before or after the muscles . Damb it ember get a hold of your self stupit hormones.' "Um well we can make this work. The outfit change is a huge jump in the right direction. Nice hair by the way." Ember said. Dan ran his hand threw his hair and said " thank you I lit it this morning." that caused ember to giggle 'thats a gold star for me' "Lisson I havesome stuff I have to do in the human world you can come if you want." Ember smiled "tempting but I'd like to enjoy my day of doing nothing but may-be you take me to that concert on saturday." " its a date" Dan formed a portal 'this i could get use to' and landed near the shopping outlet "i don't need it but that would look awsome in my room" dan said seeing the 72" flat screen . The news popped up and saw a very formiler looking girl with white hair and saw fear in her green eye that made dans red ones narrow in news showed the GIW advancing on her with blasters and sergical tools " it apears that there is a ghost girl. Possible danny phantoms sister or relative. More after the diecection." 'Oh HELL no' Dan thought but the thing that made him snap was when dani screamed daddy help me. Dan jumped and flew ignoring the glass shattering bang he caused.

Dan was never this angry in his life not even when he was fighting Dan.

The GIW almost had dani when she screamed daddy." Nice try ghosts can't reproduce. Now get ready for experiments lots and lots of painful experiments.". The agents, the fentons, and the media herd a defining roar that made most of the crown wet them selfs and caused the ghost hunters to cover there ears but caused dani to smile and say in a sing song voice " he's here". Dan landed in between then creating a crator with green fire erupting from the edges Making the remaining people wet them selfs. "Dani are you all right? What happened?" Dan said cradeling her in his arms. She hugged his neck and said "they attacked me when I was trying to find you." "Lission you ectoplasmic scum acording to the anti-ecto act you and the girl are under arest and are to be simited for experiments lots and lots of painful experimets." One agent said with a bull horn. Dani started bawling her eyes out at what he said. Dans neck turned to his right 180º and let out a hiss that would make a snake scared. Dan stould up still neck backwards and made a duplicate to hold dani. Dan turned his body to his left keeping his eyes locked on the agents. Dan slowly walked to them "You know what everytime you attack me i hold back. You can blast me. Missel. You can threaten me. Blasters. You can try to rip me apart. Ectorainium knifes. But when you go after my DAUGHTER! Dan grabs Jack and the lead agent and holds them by their throat. All bets are off." Dan roared throwing jack at maddie but holding the agent by his neck. "Fire all weapons" the agent said. Dan saw basicly every weapon, vehicle, and agent attack him he just everything with one new ghost wail it was white flaming energy that made the area not hit by the blast drop 20 Dan was done helicopters, Tanks, jeeps, everything the GIW had was in unidentifiable scraps. Dan broke a black ink pen on the agents suit to add some iritation."IF I EVER SEE YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY DAUGHTER AGAIN THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE GUYS IN WHITE!" Dan threw the shaking agent on the ground and said " run." The agent turned and bolted towards the GIW headquarters or a dry cleaners dan didn't care. Dani was barely conscience when she saw the figure crash into the ground ready to destroy the GIW and with what he did to the GIW she was sure he was gonna do to her. "Dani. Dani please talk to me." Dan said covering her with his cape."who are you?Please don't hurt me." Dani said weekly "Don't worry sweety its me danny. I'm here to bring you home." Dan said hugging Dani. Dani was shocked at what her cos no her dad said but She returned the hug and said "Daddy" Dan couldn't help but smile then when he got shot in the back by a fenton blaster he turned around and saw jack and maddie holding fenton blasters smoking. Dani wrapped her self in the cape like it would protect her from the bad men. Dan took a deep breath and released his ghost wail it ripped apart every thing in its path and stopped the hunters. Dan flew to a roof and landed letting go of Dani."Did you mean it when you told then I was your daughter?"Dani said scared "of course your my daughter clones look like the person there cloned from your not a clone." Dan said his nose let out two streams of red going to his sides "so dipstick you want to tell me how you have a daughter." Ember said angry he had a daughter. Ember started throwing attacks at dan he just stould there taking the blows. Dan grabbed her hands and said "Ember listen shes a clone turned on the one who made her. Since shes a she a girl and younger that makes her my daughter. Well our daughter." Ember looked at Dani and smiled "our daughter." Ember held out her arms and Dani hugged her and said "MOMMY" after a few minutes a shot headed for Ember was blocked by Dans cape. Dan, Dani, and Ember looked up and saw the red huntress. "What the heck Valerie." Dani said surprised she would shoot at her new mom. "Dani get away from them. There evil." "No I'm not how many times do I have to tell you red I'm the good guy." Dan said getting in Valeries face."listen spook I have never seen you before you attacked the GIW and if you are dani's parents then I won't let you raise her to be evil." "Oh for the love of . Its me Danny Phantom. The ghost kid." Danny said angry at Valerie. Valerie went wide eyed and said "what happened?" "Puberty. This is my mate Ember, and this is my daughter Danielle. "Dan said gesturing to Ember and Dani. "Hay there red." Ember said holding Dani. "Ghost can have kids? How the heck does that happen?" Valerie said shocked at this. Dan and Ember decided to mess with her "Oh yha know moon lit night. A bottle of wine. A" "stop please its just disgusting you talk about this in front of your kid. I'm out of here." Valerie said disturbed by how far that conversation would have gotten.

* * *

Dan flies to city hall interrupting vlad. There were screams of horror at the sight of Dan and Cheers at the sight of Ember. " We love you Ember." Dan landed on the stage and walked up to vlad. Vlad was smart for once and stepped to the side as Dan walked to the podium. "People of amity park. I have something I must say." "Ooo who is this guy?" "If he's wearing that logo he's probably related to the ghost boy maybe his dad?" "My name is Dan Phantom. You use to know me as Danny Phantom but I think I out grew that name." Dan said. The crowd went into a gasp and mumble then a reporter raised her hand " uh what has caused this change." "This is my true form a ghost is at there full strength." Palenas hand went up "Who are those two girls?" Dan put Dani on his shoulders and said "This is my daughter Danielle." Palina was balling her eyes out. Maddie fenton raised her hand "Phantom how can you have a child?" "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean my nuts don't work." Dan said jack raised his hand "Who her mother?" Ember walked to the Phantoms and said "that would be me." Ember grabbed the sides of Dans face and pulled him into a kiss. Now dash was acting like Palina screaming and kicking on the ground. "I have actually come here to tell you something due to the GIW latest threat to my family I will no longer be the protector of this town. I will be moving to the ghost zone and living in my lair with my family. Goodbye and good riddens." Dan said teleporting to fenton works.

* * *

Jackass:aww family with a side of woop ass

Dan:so whats up next chapter?

Ember:yeah I want to know too

Jackass: well I will go back and touch up the other chapters but maybe dan could fight vlad in chapter 5

Dani:yay vlad gets hurt


	5. king of underworld

Jackass: heres 5

Dan:hay what about my human form

Jackass: you have the same look but you tower over dash in the muscle and hight

Dan: so I have to go to school what the hell

* * *

In the ghost zone

Dan, Dani, and Ember were in the ghost zone floating to Embers when skulker ambushed the three. Dan couldn't feel any thing but the other two were near unconscious. Dan turned his head and hissed at skulker with a look skulker knew very well. It was the one he had every time he saw his reflection in his prays eyes the lust to destroy. For once it was pointed at him. Dan bolted to skulker and put years of hate and pent up anger turn to venom in to his punches it was like skulker got every beating danny recived in his life by him at once. Skulker was officially more scared of Dan more then pahera dark.

Dan had skulker by his throat when walker and his goons surrounded then. Walker spoke "lission punk you must be new here so let me introduce my self I'm" "walker warden of the ghost zone judge executioner jurry executioner your warden and if nessisary your executioner your favorite part of the job." Dan said still with the beaten skulker in his hand. Walker was wide eyed and said " yes and I'd like to know why your beating up a citizen of the ghost zone." "He abushed me my mate and my daughter." Walker was speech less " you have a daughter as in she was born a ghost?" "Yes why?" Dan said waker opened his book and said "under rule 503 paragraph 2 born ghost children are under youth protection act until 18 years of age." Dan smiled "so that means he's under arrest. " "cuff em boys and lisson sur I'm sorry for the mix up mr." "Phantom. Dan Phantom." Dan said smiling. Walker tipped his hat and left.

Ember said" did walker just let some one go?". Johnny and kitty were near by so when the saw walker leave they drove to Ember and the two unfermiler ghosts. "Ember go to see you again. Whos your friends." Ember hugged kitty and said " kitty johnny this is Dan and dani." Johnny walked op to dan who was over a foot taller then him and was feeling punny compared to him. "So what you doing with ember?" "I have recently found out that I'm gonna be with her for eternity. " Dan said grinning at johnny and kittys faces "so your" " yep hes my mate." Ember said proudly rapping her arm around him arm. " oh congrats ember you found your mate. So what about her?" Kitty said looking at dani. "Shes my daughter." Ember and Dan said at the same time. "Man you to work fast." Johnny said. " lets continue this conversation some were else. They went to embers lair. Unaware of vlad watching.

I can't believe it Daniel has discovered his true form and found his mate. "That it little badger I'm threw with the games

* * *

In embers lair

After being told the story kitty was awwing and johnny was saying " wow vlad is a fruit loop." "Amen" everyone said. Red mist came out of dans nose and they left the lair to investigate the fright knight was there. "Your not getting past me." "I would never attack someones family to get to them my fight is with you not them. Have at the." Fight knight swung his blade at Dan who thats to frostbites ice training and Pandoras combat training parried the blade and fought back with the skills of a master. Dan knocked the soul shredder out of fright knights hand and held it to his neck."obay or die" "I yeld sur phantom I will serve you if you spare me." Dan stood there foot on the spirit of holloweens chest and his own blade to his neck. "I will allow you to serve me but I need your sword for something." "Oh yes of course what do you need it foR master." Fright knight said. Dan grined like his future self and said to destroy your old masters."

Ember went to Dan "what are you thinking dipstick." Dan frowned and said " stopping a problem before it happens." Dan kissed ember on the cheek and flew to vlads portal.

* * *

Dan flew in and vlad was there weighting there. "Aw young Daniel its good for you to join me." "Vlad you sent the fright knight after me. Unless the next words out of you mouth are reasons not to destroy you shut the hell up." Vlad changed to his ghost form and shot a ghost ray at Dan dan blasted vlad into the wall not giving vlad the chance to faze threw it. Vlad mad 3 duplicates and they all went shot Dan but he was unfazed. Dan made 9 duplicates and they shot red ectoblasts at vlad. Every Dan said "you know I always let you win because I keep thinking you will change but now I finally get it now you can't change you are nothing. No one will miss you so my last words to you is see ya in hell V-man." Dan blasted vlad into ectoplasm and saw Iin the puddle of vlad was the skeleton key. Dan picked up the key and went to vlad safe. "Weapon no. Picture of dad with red x over it no. Moms underwear eww. Were is aha found it the crown of fire." Dan floated to the portal and saw the box ghost floating there shaking. "Tell everyone what you just saw." Dan said floating off to his mate and daughter.

* * *

"Do you think he's ok?" Ember said with dani in her lap. "I don't know but by that look in his eye I'm sure vlad won't walk out of that fight kicking." Johnny said. Spectra was sitting on the couch next to bertruom" well I don't know this guy much but by what you told me your probably right.". "Sur Phantom has my blade and has the combat training to use it. If anything vlad would not even exist in this world anymore." Fright knight said. "Why would you obey him so quickly." "Sur Phantom is the ghost king." Fright knight said. "I'M THE WHAT OF THE WHAT!" Dan said opening the door.

"You have beaten the old king in a one on one fight. Uneven matched with his side the upper hand. When the observers lock him up they had an army of 50 you did it single handedly." Dan held his head and put the sword in front of fright knight "I need to sleep this over." Dan walked to the bed room. Ember said "I'll join you." They both fell asleep on the bed in each others arms.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE BANG

Dan blasted the alarm clock without opening his eyes. Ember woke up but didn't open her eyes 'this is a great pillow kind of warm but nice when did I holy crap its Danny no Dan my mate. I don't want to get up that's the problem dieing at 18.' Ember thought as she saw his blue green skin uncovered by that suit. Every muscle was huge. ' ghost hunting did some good.' Dan opened his eyes 'that was the best sleep of my life. I am not looking forward to school. One more year and I can finally leave that hell hole. Holy crap that wasn't a dream embers realy mine forever. I still have to go to school. Me and ember nearly naked in a bed and the only thing stoping us is school.' "Ember you up?" "Unfortunately. " " I'm sorry but I got school so " "see you when you get back I'll take care of dani. Can't whight to see what that toung can do." Dan teleported before Ember could see his nose dripping red mist.

* * *

Fenton works

Danny was in his room when he transformed to his human half. He was ripped and was as tall as his dad. He put on his new shirt ( black and blue version of his old shirt) black jeans and black and white sneakers. He had the gote but didn't have a ponytail no thanks. He walked down to the kitchen were his parents and sister were eating. "Morning everyone." Dan said his voice scaring everyone jazz droped her spoon. "Oh Danny your voice changed." "Ata boy son." They were working on a device when Danny asked what it was. "its the fenton destabilizer it turns a ghost form in to pure ectoplasm. We could use it on phantom and his family. It's strange that ghost can reproduce." Maddie said. Jazz nearly did a spit take. 'Dannys a father I have to know if I'm an aunt. Dan was walking out of the house when jazz ran up to him " danny are you ok? Am I an aunt?" Danny turned around and said " yes to both of them jazz and I'm happy for once I feel calm. You know what happened last night? I had the best sleep of my life. Not once did I have to wake up to fight someone." "Danny your gho" "yes jazz I look like Dan but I'm not evil I have you , Dani, tucker, and Ember." "So Embers my new sister in law? You are gonna introduce me." "Sure now lets get to class." Dan teleported the two of them to the back of Casper high. "Now that comes in handy. What about sa" Dan coved jazz's mouth and said" me and her are threw ever since she cheated on me with that goth weirdo. Now if your good you can meet your niece." Dan walked into the school and over to tucker and grinned Dan turned invisible and said in tuckers ear "I have come for revenge. "Tucker screamed and saw Dan "Danny don't do that your voice sounds like something you'd hear looking down a dark hallway. Man you really need to shave that beard its scary." Tucker said rubbing his own smooth chin. "Dude that thing you did to the GIW I was scared for my life. But hookin up with ember now thats awsome." Dan grinned and said "glad you got my back tuck. I'm afraid something is gonna happen."

* * *

Jackass:finished dam could not think adhd and atisum good stories bad timing. Please review I have like 5 notebooks I write ideas in and I can't type very good. The story writing helps alot and I don't like it when I hear bad things.

Dan: what happens next

Jackass: its 12 hour of a baby chimp trying to revive it's dead mother.

Everyone looks shocked

Jackass:sorry just very tired new school earlier wake up exhausting

Dan: I know that

Jackass: one of 2 of the most powerful enemies you've fought will appear and the fentons show up once again bye


	6. its a girl

Jackass:well heres 6

Dan:whats next

Dan flew with dani and ember. "Where are we going?" Dani said. "An old friend." Dan said as the tempiture dropped. "We're here." Dan said when dani started shivering.

"Welcome great one." Frostbite said smiling disturbing to two ghosts who never met him. Dani moved behind Dan and ember sidestepped closer to Dan. Dan smiled and said "ember, dani this if the leader of the far frozen. Frostbite this is my mate ember and our daughter dani." "It is great you have found you mate so quickly and had a beautiful child already." Frostbite said happily. Dan smiled and said "thats actually why I'm here. I need your lab to help her. She was stableized temporarily but I have a permanent way of doing it. Shes half human and and your dna lab can fix her."

Dani was floating in a tube with Dan typing at a computer terminal. "What exactly are you doing to my baby?" Ember said seeing the dna picture. "I'm removing one of her X cromizomes and I'm planting another from someone else. Then we need to use both are ectoplasum to stabilize her." "Whos dna are you using?" Ember said glaring at him not wanting her daughter to be someone elses. Dan smirked and revealed a vile of blood labeled 'amber McLain 1985.' "Thanks to clockwork I got your human blood and I planted flowers at your grave. So you will be danis mother in every way." "You know clockwork? I thought he was a myth." Ember said "of course I know him I'm his unofficial aprentst."

Dan injected the blood and dani melted and her remains floated in the tube. Dan took embers hand and fazed there arms into the tube. Both of them released energy into her and her body starts reconstructing it self. Her new human body had brown highlights and slightly taller. Dani growned and opened her eyes "what happened? Were am I? Were are my clothes?" Dani said covering her chest and crossing her legs. "Dani we stabilized your body. We'll open the tube but be careful." Dan said opening the tube. Dani jumped into her parents arms.

"Try going ghost." Dan said. Dani summoned two blue rings and the split reveling her suit has got a blue phantom logo. Her skin looked like embers, and her eye were still green, her pony tail was blue. "This rocks I look awsome and I don't feel like throwing up." Dani said happy. Dan and ember smiled. Frostbite laughed joyishly and said "well how about a feast to celebrate." "YES!" Dan and Dani said both having and inhuman even inghost apatite.

Ember was surprised at the two half ghosts eating habits. It was as if they had bottomless stomics. Dani had half a turkey half eaten on her plate still eating. "Your daughter has what the fuck!" Ember said as she saw Dan eating a ham twice the size of his head like a snake. "Uh on econ etty." Dan said with his mouth over his food. He swallowed it whole and picked up more food. "Dani eat you vegetables." Dan said. Dani dumped the mixed vegetables in to a turkey and ate it then spit out the bones completely cleaned off. "How can you two eat like this. When I don't care I have the table manners of a barbarian but your eating like animals. Literally he just ate a ham twice the size of his head like a snake!" Ember said as Dani was downing more food. Dan put down the gravy boat he was drinking from and said "being human and ghosts we eat food it turns to ecto energy and we can feed of emotions for sustinets. The food burns faster then we eat. By the way great food frostbite best damb milkshake I ever had." Frostbite put down his 9th ham and said "thank you great one my people eat like this often and desert has arrived." Dan smelled the air and his eyes slit "quintuple fudge cake." Dan grabbed it. "Wow you really like. IS THAT A CHOCOLATE HEART ATACK LAVA CAKE? DIBS" Ember said grabbing the desert and started eating with her hands.

Dan and ember woke up and looked in the mirror dans hair flame tips were blue and embers pony tail was half white. Dan and ember got dressed and checked on dani she was up and wanted to go somewhere. "Can we go somewhere. I haven't been in the ghost zone before." "Ok I actually have to talk to clockwork so we can go." Dan said puting on the now white crown of fire. They fly to clockworks tower.

"That ticking must get really iritating." Ember said landing. The 3 walked in and dani saw a Fenton thermos dented with a face that looked like Dan's. "Weird thermos. What can dent these things from the inside." Dani said tapping it. It growled and shook. "The very thing Daniel could have done." Clockwork said making Dani jump away from the thermos. "Daniel you have to fight dark Dan if he is destroyed now the consequences won't be dier." Clockwork said shifting forms. "Who's dark Dan?" Dani said clockwork turned 10 and said "the worst case sinario of your fathers future." Dani cringed at the video of dan destroying the planet. "I take it back you are way better as a good guy." Ember said seeing what Dan did to everyone of them. Johnny crippled, kitty hiddios, box ghost one eye and a hook hand, and what scared her the most was her fat and her vocal cords damaged she couldn't sing. "How could Dan do all of this?" "When you strip him of his humanity Dan also lost his ability to hold back. Do what ever he wanted to do. At weaker moments I thought of doing everything dan did before I saw what he did." Dan said.

Dan picked up the thermos and walked threw the portal to the world Dan created. Dan opened the thermos and all hell broke loss.

jackass:Hows that for chapter 6

Dan:you let dan out

Dark dan:yeap and I'm ready to kill you this time

Dark tried to kill Dan but can't

Jackass:this room has a curse on it the story can't advance here

Dark:damb it can I see the 6 hours of the baby chimp trying to revive its dead mother

Jackass: I also made on of a jewish, mentally retarded, alcoholic boy with a cancer ridden puppy in the holocaust.

Dark:you are interesting if you live you can make movies for me. Review


End file.
